Live Your Life
by Larien Larry Arnatuile
Summary: Alice Elladaniel is a traveller. What happens when she gets sucked into the war of the ring?
1. It's My Life

It's My Life

Larien Larry Arnatuile

The horse rounded a wooded corner and jumped over an approaching log with such speed it was a wonder that the rider stayed on. The reason for the rider's obvious haste was clearly seen as three orcs rounded the corner after them.

As the horse just managed another jump the rider's hair came loose, revealing that she was a woman. Brown eyes flashed as she realised that the orcs weren't going to give up their relentless pace. Her waist-length brown hair became an inconvenience because it started fluttering in the wind when she tried to aim a strung arrow at an orc. Because of the speed her horse was going and because of how fast the orcs were running, she missed her target by a long shot.

"Just a little bit faster, I'm begging you, Kaina!" She cried out as her horse slowed down for a fraction of a second. There was nowhere for the rider to ride to. The orcs would catch up to her before she got anywhere near civilisation. Her horse would soon tire out and she would be left to the mercy of the orcs. There would be no way that the horse would be able to outrun the orcs and fighting was out of the question for it was obvious that she was at a state of exhaustion.

The horse, Kaina, continued galloping along the worn forest track. Anybody that was in the woods would have seen her in an instant as the horse and rider were leaving behind a trail of destruction, although whether that was the horse's fault or the orcs it was hard to tell. Fear entered the woman's eyes as an arrow came whistling out of the trees but relief followed when the arrow hit one of the orcs.

Now only two orcs were pursuing the girl but her horse had apparently had enough and threw her rider off. The girl tumbled unceremoniously toward the ground and landed heavily but not awkwardly. She groaned before springing up and unsheathing a sword that she swung at an oncoming orc. While it was clumsy the swing did was it was supposed to do and the orc was quickly dispatched.

The last orc was too fast for her though and the tip of it's sword cut her cheek before another arrow found it's way to the orc's head. The girls head whipped around, ensuring that she was safe before she sheathed her sword and chirruped to Kaina. The horse neighed in response before making her way back to her rider.

"That's it Kaina, good girl. We're safe now, the orcs are gone," The woman whispered to her horse reassuringly. Kaina nickered in reply and softly blew air in her face, making her giggle and forget about the earlier terror of the orcs.

"What did you do to earn not one but _three_ orcs chasing after?" A light voice asked as the rider stroked Kaina's forehead. She gasped and her head whipped around in fright while her eyes held a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"It was you!" She exclaimed. The stranger chuckled at her, causing her to show a small smile, "You fired the arrows!" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I did," he agreed, for it was a he, "Might I have your name?"

The rider cocked an eyebrow. She was slightly amused by this small talk but also a little impatient. After all, what were names when there could be more orcs around? Having thought that the rider proceeded to look around anxiously, a gesture that had not gone unnoticed by the stranger.

"... Alice Elladaniel," She said hesitantly, "And yours would be what, my lord?"

"Legolas Greenleaf," he said, "Forgive me if I am wrong but did you say that you are the daughter of Lord Elladan, son of Elrond?"

Her brown eyes seemed to laugh when he asked that.

"Yes," she smiled, "I take it that you are prince Legolas of Mirkwood and a friend of my father's?"

Prince Legolas could only nod as he had no knowledge of his friend having a daughter. Seeing the confusion on his face she gently laughed.

"You didn't know that my father had a daughter, did you Prince Legolas?" It was more of a statement than a question but he answered anyway.

"No, I did not," Prince Legolas replied with a frown. Alice laughed again.

"I am rarely spoken about in Imladris," Alice said, "Only my immediate family actually know I exist while other rumours are spread around the House," she laughed again. It seemed that cheer and happiness came easily enough to this woman.

Prince Legolas smiled uneasily at this. After all, who would keep their own daughter secret for no apparent reason?

"Why would Elladan keep his own daughter a secret though?" Legolas asked with confusion etched all over his perfect features. A slight wind tossed his half braided blonde hair around as it did the same to Alice's. She looked at him with a furrowed brow when he asked that and chose not to answer. It was a difficult question for her to answer and she didn't like difficult questions.

Sensing her uneasiness, Prince Legolas switched the topic of conversation quickly. It was none of his business to ask such questions of a stranger.

"Well then, could you answer another question for me, Lady Alice?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied slightly more easily, as she was more comfortable with the prince of Mirkwood now.

"Where are you headed now?"

"Back to Imladris, I guess."

"You guess? Are you not certain that you are going back?"

"Not really," she replied with a frown, "I don't generally stay in one place for too long; I'm more of a traveller."

"I am going to Imladris for my father gave me terrible news to bear to Elrond."

Alice's eyes widened in shock as he told her about Gollum escaping. Legolas found that he could trust Alice, but found it hard to believe that she was the granddaughter of Lord Elrond. Yes there were similarities, such as her hair, but there were also differences, such as her eyes. Brown was not a common eye colour for the House of Elrond.

"That is terrible news!" she said once he had finished telling her. She was stunned that Gollum escaped _while_ the elves were on guard, and that he seemed to have outside help from orcs.

"Yes, it is," Legolas replied gravely.

"So you say you are on your way to tell Lord Elrond of this? You are lucky that you do not have far to go; it is only half a league from here."

"If you are journeying to Rivendell as well then perhaps we could ride there together. There may still be orcs in the area."

Alice smiled in reply and nodded her head as a yes.

"I would very much like that,"

Alice readied Kaina for a ride but found the horse completely uncooperative after the orc incident. The horse was naturally skittish but was completely terrified now and half mad with exhaustion.

Legolas was watching this with amused eyes and accidentally let out a short laugh, earning a glare from Alice.

"It matters not, we can both ride my horse," he replied smoothly to cover up his stupidity. However, this earned him a raised eyebrow from this frustrated woman. But that was slightly obvious as there was no other horse around. At least until Prince Legolas whistled a sharp tune and the galloping of hooves could be heard far off.

Alice smiled and gently smacked Kaina on the neck. She muttered something to her that was too quiet for even the sharp ears of an elf but clearly Kaina heard her before she neighed in reply.

Suddenly a large white horse emerged from the trees and seemed to shine with bright light. Of course, this was only a trick of the light and the horse soon appeared to resemble a normal horse.

"This is Arand," Legolas said to Alice as the horse majestically walked over to Legolas. Alice smiled at the horse's obvious deep affection for the prince.

Legolas beckoned Alice over to Arand, who stood completely still at the sight of a stranger approaching him. She let out a slight giggle when Arand nuzzled her hand. Legolas smiled and gestured towards him. Alice smiled and let him help her up. When she next looked down at Legolas he was tying a sort of lead rope to Kaina's halter and mounted Arand in front of Alice. Together they rode off to Imladris like that.


	2. Memories

Memories

Larien Larry Arnatuile

The ride to Imladris did not take long but a sudden downpour of rain slowed the riders down. Kaina apparently did not like the lead rope and kept trying to bite through it, no matter how many times Alice told her not to. This left Legolas feeling amused and Alice frustrated.

The rain had the ground quickly turned into sludge which made riding difficult. Even so, with all of these contributing factors, Legolas and Alice managed to find out a lot about each other.

Legolas, for example, didn't want to go to Imladris at first but after a spot of bother involving the palace kitchens and a certain broken door; he decided to take his father up on the offer to bear the news to the House of Elrond as there were no messengers currently available.

Alice, on the other hand, was journeying around Middle-Earth to learn the different customs of different cultures. Also she had been travelling to get a feel for the wild and learn the basics to surviving alone out there. Legolas found this fascinating as she ignored all rules of lady-likeness and such like by simply living in the wild by choice. He asked her many questions and found most of her tales highly amusing and laughed a great deal during them.

"So why are you returning to Rivendell after so long, Alice?" he asked. Alice had insisted that he didn't use her title as she had been living with one for hundreds of years. In return he said that he disliked the use of titles anyway and told her to simply call him Legolas.

Alice scrunched up her nose when he asked this but replied nonetheless: "I guess I just have a feeling that I should return to Rivendell. There isn't really a way to explain it but that's the way it is."

"I understand," Legolas replied honestly, "I often get that feeling when I am away from Mirkwood for a great deal of time."

Alice laughed and shook raindrops from her hair, wetting him in the process and making him laugh as well. The shower had thinned out a little but it was still there, wetting them until they were drenched.

As Rivendell neared the two elves gasped in amazement, for no matter how many times you visit Imladris it seems more beautiful each time you stay. The elves stayed in their position, drinking in the sight, not even noticing when it stopped raining. Alice rested her head against his back slightly and smiled as the sun beat down on her back.

Legolas noticed the change in her posture but chose not to say anything about it. Instead, he simply kicked Arand and the started trotting towards Alice's birthplace that was said to be a place of healing.

"It has been so long since I was last here," Alice whispered as the neared the actual House of Elrond. Legolas angled his head so he could look at her but she appeared not to notice as her eyes stared into nothing in the distance. There was something there in her eyes that he couldn't place... and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Legolas quickly dismounted Arand and helped Alice down (not that she needed it, but she was polite) before looking around and smiling. The reason for the grin on his face was obvious as Aragorn came into view. Aragorn was another person who did know of Alice's existence because, as he was only eighty-seven years of age, he hadn't even been alive when Alice last visited Rivendell. Therefore, his confusion was obvious as he politely inclined his head while Alice did likewise. She also added a smile because she really couldn't bear to be without a smile for too long.

"Alice!" a happy voice called out to her. She turned around and instantly her face brightened in a smile.

"_Ada_!" she called out to an approaching Elladan. He completely bypassed Legolas and pulled his daughter into a big hug that brought tears to her eyes.

"_It has been too long_," he said to her when the both pulled back from the hug. She smiled a watery smile and laughed, her breath hitching slightly with happiness. Meanwhile, Aragorn was questioning Legolas about what was going on. In a low voice Legolas told him everything that she had told him. This surprised Aragorn but he gave no sign of it at all and instead replaced whatever look he had on his face with a blank expression. To him, Alice _did _look like she had been living in the wild for a long time but she didn't look like the _type_ to live in the wild for a very long while. However, as Aragorn knows very well, looks can be deceiving.

Pleasantries were exchanged as everyone went inside, Alice choosing to stick with her father while Elladan thanked Legolas for bringing her back. No one mentioned the orcs and no one was going to mention them.


	3. Moonlight

Moonlight

Larien Larry Arnatuile

Later that night in her room Alice was feeling restless. She had endured questions of her whereabouts and such like for many hours but still sleep was far away from her. Tossing and turning did nothing to ease her mind and she felt that only the night air could do.

Pulling on a cloak over her night gown, Alice stepped out of her room and into the dark hallways of Imladris. All was silent and that was the way Alice like it.

Alice smiled as she remembered that around three hundred and fifty years ago she was doing the exact same thing. There was something about Rivendell and being home that chased sleep away. Alice didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

She tiptoed out of the house and felt the wet dew of the grass beneath the toes of her bare feet. She smiled as she realised that she loved being here and didn't understand why she left. Then it hit her: she left because she couldn't stand being in place for too long. Alice wondered when she'd be leaving again.

In his own bedroom, Legolas couldn't sleep either. He crossed his dark room and looked out of the window which held a view of the gardens and a cloaked figure sitting on a bench there. Looking closer he saw that it was Alice sitting out there with a smile on her face. He couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not but when she shifted, it was obvious she wasn't.

Grabbing a cloak of his own, Legolas stepped out into the hallway that led to his bedroom. He was curious as to why Alice would choose to sit out there in the cold weather. He also wanted to have a conversation about why she shied away from her home when she was clearly happy here. Legolas didn't want to pry in her private affairs but felt a sort of protectiveness for the half-elf.

The doors were silent when he opened them and a small bit of moonlight shone through the crack as he stepped out into the cold night air. The temperature wasn't as cold as he assumed but it was still that little bit too cold and half-elves could feel cold. The air refreshed his mind.

His footsteps were quiet as he approached Alice. So quiet, that she didn't appear to hear him until he spoke.

"Alice," Legolas spoke softly. She gasped and turned around, as tense as a bow string. She relaxed when she saw that it was just Legolas.

"Legolas, good evening," Alice smiled as she patted the seat next to her in an open invitation. He gladly took the opportunity to sit down and sent a half-smile her way. He took the cloak from his shoulders and draped it around Alice's over her own cloak that appeared too thin for the night air. Once she received the cloak she huddled into the warmth, looking fragile in the moonlight.

"Couldn't sleep?" Legolas asked, his tone of voice making it sound like a statement than a question but Alice replied anyway.

"Whenever I come here it's always the same," Alice shrugged, "It's been three hundred and fifty years and it's still the same; I can't sleep. What about you?"

"I normally can sleep but for some reason I can't sleep tonight," Legolas replied. Alice smiled sympathetically and snuggled deeper into the two cloaks, making Legolas glad that he thought to bring one.

Alice and Legolas carried on with their conversation, although Alice felt a little tired. Legolas told Alice more stories of him getting into trouble in Mirkwood. It seemed to happen a lot, judging by the amount of tales he had. He found it easy to talk to Alice and Alice to him.

In return, Alice told Legolas about how she'd been hunting in a tall tree when a bear was under the tree that decided to climb it. Alice said that she stayed completely still but was actually terrified as the bear came very close to her and it turned out that there were _two_ bears.

After a while the two elves became silent and just sat there, enjoy each other's company.

"Legolas, how old are you?" Alice asked suddenly, then blushed furiously as she realised that that might have been a rude question. It took Legolas a moment to answer because he was too busy chuckling at the shade of her blush.

"Three thousand six hundred and twenty-one years of age," Legolas finally replied. He looked over at Alice as if to see her reaction. He was surprised to see her laughing, her breath coming out in white puffs in the frigid air.

"And you still act like an elfling!" Alice laughed. She was freezing cold but all of that laughing that she had been doing had warmed her up a bit.

"Are you still cold?" Legolas asked distractedly when she shivered in the cloaks. The one Legolas had given her was thick but it still wasn't enough to ward off the cold.

"A little," Alice replied. It was a lie; she was very cold.

Legolas clearly didn't believe the lie as he wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Alice protested at first but was soon warm enough to not care. Her pride wasn't worth it. Legolas then rested his chine on her head and smiled, feeling very protective now of the girl.

After another hour of sitting like that the two elves walked back to their respective rooms and slept peacefully. Neither of them knew that they had been watched by eyes that saw the whole thing, heard every word spoken.

Neither of them knew that Elladan had been watching how his daughter lit up whenever she was around Legolas. And neither of them knew how happy he was for her.


	4. Peace at Home

Peace At Home

Larien Larry Arnatuile

When Alice woke up she felt safe and warm. She felt the same as she had when she was talking with Legolas the night before; happy.

Alice stretched and rubbed her eyes as the sun shone brightly in them. She was highly tempted to try and go back to sleep but the sound of hooves against the grass of Rivendell encouraged her to get up. As she looked down out of her window she saw that a proud-looking, stern man with auburn hair was riding in. Her grandfather, Lord Elrond, had stepped out to meet him.

As she quickly got dressed in her usual clothes Alice wondered what he was doing here. With the exception of Aragorn humans don't normally come to Rivendell and he was _clearly_ a human. Judging from his appearance he was either from Gondor or he was a sort of refugee that was staying in Rohan. His hair looked a little sun bleached so she assumed that he had been travelling for a while.

Once Alice was ready and dressed she walked out of her room and went to get breakfast. Actually, the thought of breakfast didn't concern her but she ate anyway as she wanted to keep her strength up. As she was eating her food she heard voices coming down the hallway and cocked an ear to listen, a grin creeping up on her face.

Alice knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but the habit had been with her ever since she was old enough to actually know what people's conversations were about. It was as the saying goes: curiosity killed a cat, but satisfaction brought it back to life.

After a while the voices faded and they weren't actually saying much that Alice didn't already know: the ring had to be destroyed. She just decided to finish eating her food and go practice her archery (as she clearly needed practice). Archery would be good for her.

The walk to the training fields wasn't far and it was a very nice day outside, if you ignored the temperature, which was very cold as it was winter.

Soon the rhythmic _thunk_ and _twack _of the arrows hitting the target lulled her into a peaceful... rhythm. After a while she stopped and sighed as she realised that she was never going to hit the target dead centre. She never had before and while she could inflict life-threatening injuries she could never actually get an arrow for a quick, clean death, which was irritating when she was in trouble.

"You're putting too much thought into it," a voice called out. Alice didn't need to turn around now to see that it was indeed Legolas. When he reached her side she looked at him and merely cocked an eyebrow. He laughed at her and gave her a full smile, making her lose her blank facial expression and dissolve into a laugh. She was always so happy whenever he saw her.

"Would you like to demonstrate then?" Alice asked Legolas with a smirk. He contemplated for a short moment before he swiftly nocked an arrow and fired instantly towards the target, leaving Alice staring dumbfounded at the arrow sticking out of the small circle in the centre of the target.

"How did you do that?!" Alice exclaimed in shock as she observed how precise the arrow had been when it pierced the target. It was the best shot she had ever seen in her life and Alice had seen many spectacular shots.

Legolas sent a smile her way and shifted his hands to her arms that were still holding her bow. Taking an arrow he guided her hands and showed her how to fire an arrow accurately. Pulling on her arms he got them into the correct position.

"And... anchor," Legolas quietly instructed as her breathing became slow and concentrated, "Aim," he moved her hands slightly and his voice was right in her air. He continued adjusting until he whispered to her "Release."

When Alice fired the arrow it went whistling through the air and nearly hit the target in the exact middle. But it didn't; it got very close. It was the best arrow she'd ever fired, even if she did have help. She turned to Legolas with such a wide smile Alice thought it was possible that her jaw would break. It was hard not to be affected by her smile and Legolas found himself grinning back at her and after a moment's hesitation she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him in a tight embrace which he returned.

"Alice it was nothing," Legolas protested once she had released him from her death grip. She looked at him pointedly.

"That was the best shot I'd ever made and if you ruin it by acting modest I- I'll... um..."

"You'll what?" Legolas teased, poking her in the stomach, "You hug me again so hard it felt like I was being strangled?"

Alice blushed furiously when she heard this and muttered a quick "Sorry". She seemed torn between glaring at him or laughing so she compromised by shoving at him lightly and racing off, knowing that he would be in pursuit of her. It was a chase that was quickly settled by Legolas, who seemed to be faster than Alice, despite all of the laughing he was doing.

Hopping up a tree, Legolas lay in wait as she leaned over, trying to catch her breath. When she finally straightened up he jumped lightly to the ground and landed directly in front of her, giving her such a fright that she almost fell over. Then she started laughing.

As Legolas laughed as well he wondered how he had become such good friends with a girl he barely knew. All he really knew was that she was the first person- no, _elf_- that had trusted him and befriended him so easily.


	5. Complicated

Complicated

Larien Larry Arnatuile

"There will be a council of all of the free races of Middle-Earth. There shall be dwarves, humans, elves and the wizard, Gandalf the Grey. I would like you to be there, Alice," Lord Elrond said to his granddaughter, who stared at him with an open mouth, later that day in his study. After all, why should _she _be there, of all people?

"Grandfather, why me?" Alice spoke through clenched teeth. She wasn't comfortable in the presence of many people and being invited to a council would certainly not help and Lord Elrond knew this.

"I believe you have something to contribute to this council," Lord Elrond told her. Secretly, he thought that it might affect her in a big way- and that was only verified by his gift of foresight.

Alice sighed; she knew there was no point arguing. Once Lord Elrond had made up his mind he was not going to change it and that was final. It was very difficult for her though as she was well and truly uncomfortable in such situations.

When Lord Elrond saw her face, his expression softened. He knew that as she had been on her own for so long it was like you were trapping her in a cage when she was around many people; it was bad enough for her just being in Imladris, but she hid it behind a smile and laugh that he easily saw through, if others didn't. Even so, he thought it would be good for her to attend.

"Alice...?" Lord Elrond started but she waved him off.

"I will go, Grandfather, if you think that I should go, I will," Alice answered his unfinished question hesitantly. As much as she didn't like it she knew he was right. She nodded her head and dismissed herself quietly, withdrawing into herself like she had done for the past three hundred and fifty years. It was always the same: she'd be gone for several hundred years, then return to visit her family. She had been doing it ever since she was one hundred year old and she was now three thousand, one hundred and seventy-six years of age.

Alice walked down the hallway with a bent head and eyes that weren't seeing what was around her. Everyone she passed knew better than to disrupt her mood for it seemed as though she would crumple light a fragile leaf. Only a few people knew just how tough she was but even the strongest person can have their weak moments, and she was having one when she shut herself in her room.

Alice didn't really know what the cause of her mood was. It wasn't exactly to do with her human claustrophobia, although that was certainly part of it. Nor was it to do with her wearing _presentable_ clothes. She guessed it was something to do with the fact that she would be judged by other people but... no. Alice had never and will never care about what people think of her.

But even so, Alice wept. She wept for her past and she cried for things that couldn't be changed as much as she wanted them to be. When Alice looked up she had tears still streaming down her red cheeks and hey eyes looked swollen and bloodshot. She sat down abruptly on her bed and covered her face with her hands. When she cried she did it quietly, so nobody heard her, unlike some people who cried so loudly that they made sure everybody in the household knew.

Yet even as she tried to cry quietly someone waiting outside her door heard her and pitied her but didn't dare to even knock, such her mood was. He sensed that she needed some time to herself and was prepared to wait however long it took for her to go back to her normal, happy self- or at least until she stopped crying.

So Legolas waited there until the heart wrenching sounds faded away before knocking on her door. When there was silence again he knocked again but was prepared to walk away.

"Alice," he said quietly through the door. There was no response and Legolas started to walk away until the door opened and Alice looked at him.

"You can come in," Alice stated simply in a half-voice that sounded dead. She then retreated back into her bedroom but this time with Legolas next to her. He closed the door behind them as it seemed that she wanted privacy.

Alice sat on her bed and stared at nothing, her eyes that usually showed exactly what she was feeling were blank. Legolas came over to sit next to her and only then did she look at him. He said nothing and neither did she. They were only taking comfort in each other's presences and that was enough. No words needed to be said and they only moved when dinner was announced. Tomorrow, more people would be arriving, tomorrow the guest that Alice didn't know about would wake up in Rivendell.

Tomorrow Frodo Baggins would awaken.

**Sorry that it's a short chapter! Thank you so much to my reviewer- it really means a lot to me, floweringbirdies :) thank you so much!**

**Too all of those who have been reading my fanfiction- thank you and please review. I always get really excited when I receive a review.**

**I want those reviewers to try and guess my age as well- just for fun :) **


	6. The Tale of a Dead Heart

The Tale of a Dead Heart

Larien Larry Arnatuile

Whenever Alice thought of the previous day, when she had so embarrassingly broken down, she wanted to cry again. Alice _never _let people in through the barrier she created for herself and always shut herself away, never letting anybody see who she really was. But Legolas saw a glimpse of who she really was, and Alice wasn't sure what to think of it.

Legolas hadn't said anything at all; he knew that she wanted no pity shown, even if he did pity her. It was difficult to explain who she really was, and who she was pretending to be. For all he knew she could be a person with such a black heart that she hid behind a warm smile and friendly gestures. It was confusing thinking you knew someone but you don't really know them at all. Legolas didn't really know Alice since it had only been a few days since he met her but he got the gist of her personality from how she acted. But what if how she acted wasn't who she really was at all?

Some people shut everyone out of their lives. Never let them in, never showed them who they really were. They just are... there. You know their name, what they look like but you don't know anything else. These people prefer to have their lives kept in the dark.

Alice knew she was one of those people. Why else would she leave? Why else would she have human claustrophobia? Her heart had died a while back, and Alice didn't even remember how long ago it happened, or _why_ it happened. She could really be who she pretended to be if it weren't for that slight detail.

Whatever that had happened to Alice to make her curl up in herself had long disappeared. She herself didn't remember it. Her memories were locked away and Alice knew that she would never get them back. Even if she wanted them back, she couldn't get them. After all, once you've forgotten something, what are the chances of you getting it back?

There was a knock at the door. Alice knew it would be her father but didn't look up from the book she was "reading". After a short silence the knock came again, this time a sharp tap. Alice sighed. She didn't want to see anyone after her breakdown yesterday that she still couldn't explain. She thought that perhaps Legolas had told her father.

"Alice?" came a questioning voice when she didn't answer to the second knock. With another sigh Alice got up off of her bed and opened the door.

With pursed lips Alice greeted her visitor. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone that day but it would raise questions if she didn't even answer her door; she hadn't left her room all day.

"Grandfather, what's happening?" Alice said when she greeted Lord Elrond in surprise. Elrond didn't normally visit Alice in her room; she came to him.

Lord Elrond smiled at her, "You need not pretend with me, child," he said with a kind smile, "I know you are weary of Imladris already, but I think I must talk with you,"

"Grandfather, please, come in," Alice said, holding the door open wider. Curiosity ruled her body so much that her wanted isolation didn't even get a vote. After all, it wasn't often that the Lord of Rivendell would visit her room.

"Thank you, Alice," Lord Elrond said as he stepped into her room.

XXX

Legolas sat in his room pondering recent events. He was questioning everything he knew about Alice and why he and she had become good friends extremely quickly; the Mirkwood prince was known for lack of friends due to his distant personality. It pained him to admit it but it was the truth. Somehow Alice had managed to get him to lay down all of his barriers and she saw him as he was. Just as he saw Alice as she really was when she had broken down.

But then if that was a small piece of whom she really was then who was she pretending to be? Was she always that naturally happy or did she only laugh to shield others from her pain inside?

Legolas didn't know Alice Elladaniel; he only knew the person she was acting as. He didn't know whether her own _father_ knew who she was, and he could only hope that Lord Elrond had a small idea.

Legolas treasured his friendship with Alice and only wanted the best for her. But how on earth did he know what was best for her?! He barely knew her!

Legolas knew that he didn't have feelings exceeding friendship for Alice- that much was obvious, but he did notice a strange connection between the two of them. And he wasn't sure what it was.

After Alice had broken down Legolas had "escorted" Alice to dinner so that it would not be so easy to tell that she was upset. In fact, Legolas was fairly confident that it had worked as no one had given her any odd looks, and the only person- _elf_- that had seemed remotely suspicious was Lord Elrond. However, that was explainable as Lord Elrond had a tendency to know everything that happened in his House.

With a heavy heart, Legolas looked around his room and decided to confront Alice about it. If something was bothering her then he would be there for her, as a friend. He also planned to ask her about their quickly developed friendship, even if that was of little importance. Talking to Alice would be best, if he wanted to put his mind at rest.

**So sorry to all of my readers about the shortness (again) but I have had a major writers block and I can't think at all...**

**And those of you who were hoping to see our fave little hobbits I do apologise... next chapter will still be a part of the same day so we are all goods.**

**My age is guessed at around 15-16ish- keep guessing folks!**


End file.
